Word Games
by CieloFiamme
Summary: Terribly written unconnected drabbles. Random words. Updated whenever. Chapter 2: Scars - a mark left on the skin where a wound, burn, or sore has not healed completely
1. Chapter 1: Matricide

So Unexpected Sun's coming along, and I was bored so I decided to start a one-shot thing I would update whenever. Basically how this is gonna work is that I get to a random word generator, get a word and try to write. If I fail, I would choose a new word and cycle goes on. Or maybe I would randomly think of a storyline and think of a word to respond to that. Whatever the case. Maybe you guys can help along by reviewing/PM-ing words or storylines you want too. Your name would be mentioned.

Yep...

Hope you enjoy, I suppose.

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Matricide<strong>

ˈmatrɪsʌɪd,ˈmeɪtrɪ-/

_noun_

_: _the killing of one's mother.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had taken many lives for the cause.

In order to eradicate the Mafia he had grabbed the bull by its horns, immediately going against the largest of crime-centred famiglia.

Perhaps it was arrogance, or maybe it was ignorance. Either way it ended with Sawada Nana's death.

Too late he had realised the threat.

He found her mangled corpse, furniture riddled with bullet holes and knife slashes. Papers were scattered, no doubt trying to find incriminating evidence against the Neo Vongola's regime.

With a indifferent note, she was lucky. The men were clearly merciful towards his mother. She was shot through the back of her head, made to not face death in the eye.

She had gone peacefully, as compared to her guards.

The men had been tortured, with residues of lightning flames as well as sun flames used on them.

Torture, heal and torture until they spill their boss' secrets.

From the marks on the wall, looking clearly lie a frustrated fist, it was clear they didn't speak anything.

He was proud of their strength, yet, at the same time, he was guilty for their deaths.

Because of his cause, he had made the enemy move their hand. He had pressured them to attack his mother, and then kill her.

Maybe he should be grieving, he should be crying to whatever gods there were, asking why this had happened to _her_.

But instead, he faced the corpse with calm eyes and tranquil heart. Coldly, he turned to Bermuda and had stated one simple thing.

They had attacked a civilian and thus disobeyed the rules.

Two days later the Bucking Broncho's famiglia was thrown into Vendicare.

With his actions he had killed his mother. With his actions he had "killed" his honorary brother.

But it didn't matter. Not in the long run.

He _would_ eradicate the Mafia.

He would do it with his Dying Will.

* * *

><p>Yep, just wanted a little potentially evil!Dino. Oh and dead!Nana. I actually doubt the rules all of them have to abide to is so kind as to stretch to protect civilians but screw that.<p>

So you guys have a choice for the next chapter. ISOLATION or ARSON? Pick your choice.

And in other news, I have read Homestuck and damn it hurts my brain.

Yeah...

Okay, enough of awkward ol' me.

Cielo, signing out


	2. Chapter 2: Scars

**So I was bored. And became sorta depressed last night. And this idea popped up. **

2. **Scar**

skɑː/

_noun_

_: _a mark left on the skin or within body tissue where a wound, burn, or sore has not healed completely and fibrous connective tissue has developed.

In the twisted goggles society looked through, scars were anything but beautiful. They were blemishes on once unsullied skin, imperfections of what was once perfect.

But to Gokudera Hayato, they were memories.

Memories of how once upon a time he was aimless, of how he searched high and low, and how he risked the life of the person who would end up being one of the most important people in his life.

Memories ingrained into the seared flesh of said person's fingers.

Scars weren't imperfections.

They were reminders.

(Except he never realised Tsuna loathed the scars.

After all...

To him, they were the shackles weighing down one of his closest friends and treasured right hand man.)

* * *

><p><strong>Was actually planning to make the second chapter something else but bleh. This hit me after I read an AU story that reintroduced Hayato.<strong>

**No actual need to review. Would love it if you do. Anyway, if you do want to review just to fill your good karma of the day, you can answer the question below:**

**Isolation OR Arson**

**Yeah. K. **

**Just gonna leave now. **

**(If anyone's actually reading this after such a terrible first chapter, I would be surprised.)**


End file.
